Hell Hath No Fury
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: A short story about Sam and Dean's friend, Erin, who has just been cheated on. And she wants payback. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Inspired by "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.


**Hell Hath No Fury**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm super excited to present my first Supernatural fic! It's a oneshot and I originally posted it to my writing tumblr, dani-chan-writes-stuff. So if you happened to see it there first, that's me! This is based off the chorus to Carrie Underwood's, "Before He Cheats". A bit of a warning, there's a lot of cursing in this. So just giving the heads up. Otherwise, let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

"God damn son of a bitch," I muttered darkly as I stomped into the bunker. "Thinks he can fuck me over like that, well he's got another thing coming." I practically threw my duffel bag down the long iron staircase. It smacked to the ground and I stepped over it, not bothering to pick it up. Sam and Dean were in the library pouring over a few lore books and looked up at my loud entrance. I was still mumbling as I made my way to the alcohol table, specifically the whiskey. I knew the boys were watching me but my mind was still reeling from the events that had unfolded a mere hour before. "That pansy assed little _fuck_."

"Uh, Erin," Dean said warily. "Everything okay?"

A few angry tears threatened to surface in my eyes. "He broke up with me."

The brothers stopped what they were doing and quickly walked over to me. "Damn, Erin, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"What the hell for?" Dean said angrily.

"The asshole was cheating on me," I scoffed.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said. He watched me unscrew the whiskey bottle and take a long swig, not even bothering with a glass. "What happened?"

"So I get home from work, right, and I see a different car in the driveway. I didn't think anything about it, he always has his clients over to sign contracts or whatever," I said. Damn that whiskey was good. I took another drink to calm my nerves. "And when I get inside I immediately hear loud noises coming from the den. Well lo and behold he's fucking some tiny little redhead on the pool table."

"Jesus," Sam said.

"Oh and it hasn't been just her either," I added. "Apparently he's had several on and off flings with random girls. For a whole fucking year."

"What?!" Dean cried. "That mother-"

I chugged another shot of whiskey. "Wait, it gets better. He said I had been neglecting him because I was always off with you guys doing, and I quote, 'god knows what'," I laughed bitterly. "I wasted five years of my life and _I_ neglected _him_." My hands clenched around the bottle to keep them from shaking with rage. I stumbled to the table, took a seat, and put my head in my hands. I still wasn't able to properly wrap my head around the situation. Dean came up to sit next to me while Sam stood behind me, a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Want us to gank the bastard?" Dean said. I laughed once and looked to him, knowing full well how serious he was.

"Thanks, but no, he's not worth it," I sighed. I took a drink. "You know, he's the one who asked me to move here with him in the first place. So I did. He wants to spend more time with me so I cut back on hunting. But he was always busy when I tried to be with him. Has he ever made any kind of effort like that for me? Of course not."

"Hey, don't worry, karma's gonna come around and bite him in the ass," Sam said reassuringly.

"That's right," Dean encouraged.

"I hope so," I started picking at the label on the bottle. "He also said he didn't love me anymore. That I'd changed. That I was the reason he cheated."

"What? That's crazy!" Sam said.

"Yeah," I said quietly. The bottle was almost gone after I took another pull. "I've known you guys long enough now. Do _you_ think I've changed in any way?" I looked to my friends. Sam came around from behind me to sit at the empty seat in front of me, across from Dean.

"Don't start blaming yourself, Erin," Sam said firmly. "This wasn't your fault."

I rolled my eyes and grinned at his kindness. "I know that. I just meant, you know, from when you met me before all of…this," I gestured around the bunker, meaning their family business. I'd met Sam first, back in our Stanford days, through Jess. She was one of my closest friends so I had gotten to know Sam quite a bit. After her death and Sam took off, I never saw him again, but kept in touch every once in a while through e-mail. Then by chance I saw him about a year later at a diner in California with Dean in tow. I gushed about this guy I was with, how he was a big up and comer at his law firm in the city, how I'd met him at Stanford after Sam left. Now Sam and I exchanged e-mails much more frequently than before, even texting each other now and again. Four years later and completely in love, I moved to Kansas because my boyfriend had been promoted to run his company's new office in Lebanon with plans to expand to Kansas City. It was a smaller town than what I was used to but I found work easily and enjoyed it.

One night the two of us had a huge argument and I left the house in tears. I found the nearest bar and just wanted to drink my problems away, much like now. Thinking back, it must have been fate because Sam was the first person I ran into, almost literally, at that bar. He and Dean were leaving as I was entering but they decided to stay for a while and catch up. It wasn't until much later in the evening, after I'd had one too many drinks, that I found out what they really did for a living. I was going to grab some extra cash from my car to help pay the tab and I was jumped from behind. Even to this day it was still a little fuzzy in my memory but I saw a woman with blood all down her front. She opened her mouth to reveal an extra set of sharp teeth and she went in for my throat, but the next second her head was completely sliced away, and Sam was standing just behind her. There was a machete in his hand and an almost apologetic look on his face. After that I blacked out and woke up in the bunker the next morning. Sam and Dean filled me in, told me about hunting, and after that the rest was history.

I hunted with them when I could, if it was somewhat local and had the time. While they were away I kept my ears open for any strange new happenings around town. Otherwise I became a regular sight at the bunker. I could never tell my boyfriend what I did when I said I was "hanging out" with the Winchesters. For one thing he wouldn't believe a word of it and was afraid if I mentioned anything about killing people (if they were possessed or a creepy monster) he wouldn't want me to see them anymore, thinking they were putting me in danger. But hunting with the brothers gave me a kind of power I didn't know I had. I felt more confident. More self assured. I liked the feeling it gave me because I knew things other people didn't. I knew how to protect myself and defend others and that was almost like a drug. You supposed that maybe in that way I had changed. But it was for the better, right?

"Erin, look at me," Dean said softly. My gaze left the bottle to focus on the eldest Winchester next to me. "You are one of the strongest, bravest, most intelligent woman I've ever met. Believe me, there were a few of them," I smiled and he continued on. "Don't _ever_ let a dick like that tell you anything different. Yes, you have changed a little, but so what? If he can't handle how amazing you are, who you've become, he doesn't deserve you."

Despite all of my efforts to keep from crying, I smiled widely at Dean and a few tears escaped. I reached over to envelope him in a hug. "Thank you. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I mean every word," Dean said in my ear. He held me tighter. One last squeeze and I released him.

"Stay here for a while, Erin, at least until you can figure out what to do," Sam suggested.

"I was hoping you would ask me to. Brought my overnight bag just in case." I downed the rest of the alcohol and stood up to get more.

"Hey, maybe take it easy a little?" Dean said.

"I'm calling in tomorrow and I'm sure as hell not driving anywhere tonight."

"Fine, then you're restocking my stash."

For the remainder of the evening I drank and laughed with the Winchesters. I helped them with research until my vision got too blurry to read anything. Between the three of us, we managed to drain a bottle and a half of liquor. We played card games, reminisced on past hunts and former relationships. Inevitably the subject of my now ex boyfriend came around and I told a story of one of his most prized possessions.

"For his first big paycheck at the firm in California, he bought some sports car, an Audi I think. Black, leather interior," I said. "He only uses it for special occasions so it sits in the garage, next to the piss poor excuse for a motorcycle, but he admires it every god damn day. He waxes it every few weeks. There's loving a car like Baby and then there's loving a shitty car more than your own girlfriend. I think I've sat in it once…maybe twice."

"Baby is a classic, she'll never go out of style," Dean said. I nodded and held up the empty rum bottle in a salute.

"Here, here."

"I can't imagine loving an inanimate object more than a real person," Sam mused.

"_I_ can't imagine being cheated on right under my nose for a whole year!"

"Touche."

I got up to go to the bathroom. On my way I passed by a wall clock that read just past eleven. I went pee and as I washed my hands, which was a little difficult because I had trouble standing, something struck my mind.

"Guys!" I stumbled back to the library. "I just had the best idea."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what it is," Sam said hesitantly.

"I hate that car. I hate that he loves it so much," I rambled on, ignoring Sam. I stopped in front of the table. "I wanna smash the shit out of it."

"Yep, definitely didn't want to know," Dean said.

"Erin, you're not going to do that," Sam said tiredly.

"Why not?!"

"Because you're drunk and upset and you'll just regret it in the morning."

"Hell no I won't! He was lucky I didn't have my gun with me today or I probably would've shot him!"

Dean got up and walked over to me. "What about when he comes looking for you to press charges?"

I scoffed. "He won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"He's gotten into some bad shit with his company. Mostly embezzlement and fraud. He doesn't know I know, I found some documents of his," I shrugged. "Besides, the redhead he was screwing was just as surprised to see me so he clearly didn't tell her about me. She could easily be the one to blame for the car."

"Knowing about the fraud and having proof are two totally different things-" Sam started.

"I'm aware, thank you. That's why I snagged them before I left," I motioned to my duffel bag, which was still laying by the stairs. Dean's mouth twitched into a smirk. "I'm doing this with or without you." I grabbed my keys from the table but Dean quickly stopped me.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere, Erin, you've been drinking. Thought that was the deal."

"Then you drive." I pushed the keys into his hand.

Sam and Dean sighed and looked at each other. "Won't he be home?" Sam asked.

"Maybe not. He's probably at a bar somewhere. Either way, I don't care."

It took them a while to make a decision. I could almost see the wheels turning in their heads as they rationally thought about it. I shifted my weight from one foot to the next in anxiousness. The desire to do this kept building and I didn't want to lose my nerve. Finally they relented and the three of us gathered a few tools needed for the job. We were on the road in the Impala twenty minutes later.

Dean pulled up by the curb next to my house. The redhead's car was gone, as was his, so I could only assume he wasn't home. Two front porch lights were the only thing to lead the way as Sam, Dean and I walked stealthily up the driveway. They looked around cautiously while I fiddled with the security pin pad. It gave a single beep and the garage door began to open. The three of us bolted inside, gave a tug to close the door, and looked around.

There it was. The stupid car. Poised neatly in the center, black and shining under the garage light. The bag from my shoulder gave a loud clank as it clattered to the ground. Sam and Dean didn't breathe a word while they watched me circle the car like a shark. I went slow (mainly because I was still a little tipsy), taking in every inch, every detail, of the sports car. I let the hurt and anger fill me up again as I remembered back to finding him with her, his surprised face, to the hurtful things he spewed.

"Erin," Dean began.

"I'm fine," I said. My own car keys dangled from my back pocket and I took them out and held up the biggest one. With a snap decision I lined up the tip to the side of the car, pushed it close against the metal, and just dragged. The sound was comparable to nails on a chalkboard and had the boys wincing. I pulled the key all the way down, from the hood to the trunk, around the opposite side, and did the same thing until I ended up back at the hood.

"You done?" Sam asked.

"No even close." I bent down to the bag and picked up the baseball bat. I wish I could see the look on his face in the morning. The bat came back and I let it fly into the nearest headlight. The glass shattered loudly, but I kept going. I smashed the hood, the second headlight, the windshield, as well as the three remaining windows. My anger came out in every hit I dealt the car. Each thud to the body came back in my ears, 'why, why, why, WHY'. I shouted. I screamed. Once there was nothing left to beat on I crouched toward the bag yet again, threw the bat at Sam, and brought out a large knife. I continued with my rage fueled revenge, opening the driver's side door to carve the word CHEATER into the smooth, leather seats. There was a feeling of glee as I watched the stitching rip apart under the sharp blade. To top it all off, I ended by viciously stabbing every single tire.

My breathing was heavy as I stood back to admire my handiwork. My chest heaved. A fist still clenched tightly around the hilt of the knife.

"Holy shit," Sam breathed, his eyes wide.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Dean mumbled. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off but I couldn't come down from the high. I wanted to keep going but knew it was fruitless. The car was completely destroyed. Good. Maybe now he'll know how much he completely destroyed me. Because there was a part of me that hoped he knew I had done this. Dean slowly stepped towards me, like he was trying not to scare away a cat. He reached for my hand. I didn't try to fight him as he gently took the blade away. He put an arm around my shoulders. "Feel better now?"

"About this, yes," I nodded to the car. "About this whole thing, not really. But I know it'll be okay. I have you." I turned to Dean and sought out Sam, smiling at both of them. I drew in a deep breath and released it.

"Let's go home," Sam returned my smile. He held out his hand and Dean gave his brother the knife. Sam stashed everything away and led the three of us out of the garage, Dean's arm lingering around me. None of us bothered closing the door this time but that was fine with me. I wanted that to be the first thing he saw when he got home. After a few days' time I would return to get my things and officially move out. Maybe the brothers would let me stay with them for good.

I didn't spare a glance at the house as I slid into the front seat of the Impala, Sam obliging and taking the back. The engine roared to life and Dean drove away from the scene of the crime. A faint smirk crossed my lips as I remembered what Sam said earlier. Karma came around all right. And she bit back…hard. Satisfied, I closed my eyes, leaned my head on Dean's shoulder, and drifted into sleep, while the Impala speed back to the bunker.

* * *

**AN: So that's it! Let me know what you think! Thanks again!  
**


End file.
